


Abominable Snow Course

by Fox_Salz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Gravity Falls Secret Santa 2016, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pines Family Bonding, Pines Family Fluff, Secret Santa, Soos counts as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: The twins and Soos have a fun afternoon together.





	Abominable Snow Course

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this one up here for posterity, too. For the 2016 GF Secret Santa exchange.

When Dipper came downstairs it was closer to the afternoon than morning. He let out a yawn loud enough to announce his presence probably through the whole shack.

 

“I told you to go to bed like a zillion times last night,” Mabel chastised from the other room, voice sounding weird.

  
  
Dipper walked into the kitchen and realized why. She was sitting on the table, gummy worms poking out of her already stuffed nose. There were several loose ones in her hand, and in her lap was a nearly empty bag. Soos was keeping tally with a mini chalkboard.

 

“You should really listen to your sister, Dipper.”

  
  
“I see you’re trying to break your record,” Dipper said, going to the fridge. “What’s the score?”

 

“She’s at eighty-nine right now. Pretty impressive. I can’t squeeze in more than sixty.”

 

“It’s a gift.”

 

Mabel held up her hand which Soos readily high-fived. When they tried to pull away, however, their hands were stuck. Dipper watched them struggle as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Geez, is that sugar or glue on your hands, Mabel?”

 

“I hope sugar. Remember the last time I accidentally ate a bunch of glue? I was sick all week. Ha!”

  
  
The pair finally managed to rip their hands apart, both falling backwards from the force. While Mabel spread out on the table, Soos plopped heavily on the floor.

 

“You’re both a mess,” Dipper commented.

 

“A mess who’s about to break her record!”

 

Before she could fulfill that goal, however, suddenly something bubbled up inside of her. She glanced at Dipper and knew it was the same for him judging by the way his face was scrunching up. Mabel couldn’t stifle the sneeze, and the force vaulted her upright, all her hard work spraying out across the kitchen floor.

  
  
“Okay, that’s the most disgusting thing I I think I’ve ever seen,” Dipper said.

 

“All my hard work! _Dipper_!”

  
  
“Don’t blame me, blame our allergies!”

 

His logic didn’t lesson her pout. Thankfully, though, Mabel’s naturally cheery disposition snapped back into place. She hopped down from the table with a huge grin.

  
  
“Oh, well, I’ll just have to try again when my nose isn’t numb anymore.”

  
  
“That doesn’t sound healthy, little dude.”

 

“Probably not,” Mabel agreed. “Dipper! I challenge you!”

 

“To a game of Monstermon?”

 

She shook her head and told him, “It’s time for a face-off, bro bro!”

 

Dipper hadn’t even gotten a chance to enjoy his late breakfast yet. There was no way he could turn down his twin’s challenge, however, partially due to her adamance and partially due to his own competitive streak.

 

“You’re on. Name your game, Mabel.”

 

“Snow obstacle course!”

 

For the sake of fairness Soos designed it, putting it all together with their help. Construction took nearly a full hour, and by the end they were shivering from the Oregon winter cold. The trio paused for a quick hot chocolate break then went right back outside.

 

The course was simple. First they’d have to navigate through a patch of snow built to resemble a bunch of car tires in a row, then climb over a wall of snow. On the other side Soos would stand with hands at the ready for a high-five. Then they’d have to make their way over to the edge of the forest where a snow ramp had been made. At the top they’d grab the two strands of rope tied to a tree limb and swing over to another large pile of snow. At the bottom Soos would be waiting again for a second high-five. After that they’d have to race through a maze made entirely out of snow that spanned a full side of the shack. First one to make it out for the third and final high-five was the victor.

 

Alright, they may have gone a _little_ overboard with that last one.

 

“Ready to go down, little brother?” Mabel teased. Dipper narrowed his eyes and got into position.

 

“Alright, dude one and dude two—ready?” They nodded in unison. Soos raised his hand, then brought it down quickly.

 

Both took off. Making it through the snow tires was easy, and they reached the wall at the same time. Soos had carved out footholds onto it so they had something to help them climb up.

 

Mabel made it to the top faster than her brother. She glanced down at him with a wide grin.

 

“Hope you’re not getting tired already because you staid up late reading nerd books!”

 

She disappeared down the other side before he could retaliate.

 

Dipper scurried after her. As he reached the top of the wall she was high-fiving Soos. With a scowl Dipper tried to rush down. His foot slid, however, and he crashed onto the snow covered ground.

 

“Whoa, you alright, Dipper? That looked like it hurt,” Soos said.

 

“Never better!” Dipper assured, springing to his feet. He slapped Soos’s hand and raced after Mabel.

 

She was struggling to get up the ramp. Dipper ran as fast as he could and vaulted himself up it, barely managing to grab hold of the rope on top. As he pulled himself up into position he glanced back at Mabel.

 

“Getting tired, glitter girl?”

 

He stuck out his tongue, then immediately yelped as Mabel pelted him in the face with a cold snowball. She laughed triumphantly as Dipper sputtered and frantically wiped his face off. When he could see again Mabel was reaching for her own rope.

 

“Oh no you don’t.”

 

Dipper snatched the rope before she could. With both of them in his grasp she couldn’t get over.

 

“You’re resorting to cheating? I think I should win by default.”

 

“You threw a snowball at me first!”

 

“Don’t be sore, _little brother_.” Her eyes gleamed as she tried to wrestle the rope away from him, chanting, “Alpha twin! Alpha twin!”

 

“Gah! That is not a real thing!”

 

As they struggled over the ropes Soos watched them uncertainly.

 

“Uh, guys, this doesn’t seem very sportsmanship-y. Dudes? Mabel? Dipper?”

 

They either ignored or didn’t hear him at all. Soos bit his lip and tried to figure out how to break them up before they hurt themselves. Before he could, however, they were both swinging over on the ropes that had somehow got twisted together. Judging by their twin screams it wasn’t planned.

 

Mabel and Dipper landed unceremoniously on the other snow ramp. They tried to scramble up, each declaring they’d be the winner, but then the pair slipped and both came rolling down right into Soos. He stumbled back, and they all crashed through a wall of the maze.

 

Recovering first Mabel asked, “Oh my gosh, are you alright, Soos?”

 

“Totally okay, Mabel,” he assured. “But I think they’re snow in places it should never be.”

 

The twins got off of Soos and helped him up.

 

“Sorry, man. We might have gotten a little carried away,” Dipper admitted sheepishly.

 

“No worries. And hey, you can still finish the—” Soos patted the snow maze, and suddenly a large chunk just collapsed. “Heh, whoops. Oh, well.”

 

“This leaves us with only one other option,” Mabel declared. “Snowball fight!”

 

She quickly scooped up a generous handful of snow and smashed it into Dipper’s face. Soos laughed, though it wasn’t long before she did the same to him.

 

They pelted each other with snowballs until their fingers and toes were frozen. When they went back inside for more hot chocolate and cozy blankets the game ended in a draw. (Except Mabel totally won.)


End file.
